Truth Or Dare
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. This is the first double-episode of the season, having two episodes in one. This was done because of the big storyline going on in the two episodes. Summary Fanatovana Back at camp, Elizabeth states she has been disappointed by Chelsea. Chelsea says Elizabeth should've known better since Cristiano has been acting like a jerk towards the others. Elizabeth looks at the others, who have been listening to their conversation. Elizabeth makes a confessional, stating she feels on the bottom and that she has to do a lot of work to come back on top. Twist The two tribes enter the challenge area. Some of the Valifaty tribe members are surprised to see Cristiano got voted out last tribal. Jeff tells the players to drop their buffs. The players look once again surprised. They all grab a package and open it. Jeff announces that there will be three tribes now. The new tribes are; Fanatovana Tribe Valifaty Tribe Fifohazana Tribe Tristan draws a grey buff. Jeff says that Tristan will be exiled and joins the tribe who goes to tribal council, replacing the voted out person. Fanatovana Chelsea, Liz, Elijah, Burke and Indiana arrive at their tribe. Indiana isn't very impressed by their camp, she says theirs was better. Chelsea frowns as Indiana speaks but Elijah gives her the don't-worry look. Liz sits down and talks to Burke who has been very tired lately. Burke says that living with Indiana and Venice on one island is a living hell. Liz asks why as Burke explains the situation around Indiana. Chelsea shows all the places at camp to Elijah and Indiana. As Indiana keeps complaining, Elijah rolls his eyes. Indiana walks away. Elijah, who knows Chelsea for a long time, quickly updates Chelsea on the situation. The two agree on working together. Valifaty Marc, Elizabeth, Peter, Marty and M.J arrive at Valifaty. M.J is excited to introduce the new members to their tribe. She hugs Elizabeth as well, reuniting since South Korea. Marty takes a sit back and let's M.J do the talking. M.J and Elizabeth catch up in the woods. M.J says she's happy to have Elizabeth, kinda feeling like a lost family member. Elizabeth states in her confessional that she is golden now she has Marc and M.J on her tribe. Peter is dead meat. Peter, however, talks with Marty and Marc. Marc simply ignores Peter, pretending he doesn't exist at all and has only eye for Marty. Marty likes the attention since no one ever talked to him on the original Valifaty. Marty manages to really connect with Marc while he and Peter don't really match. Fifohazana Kathlenea, Chris, Venice, Winki and Aidan arrive at Fifohazana. Venice is annoyed at the fact they need to re-start the whole tribe. Winki and Aidan start working on the shelter together with Chris and Kathlenea. Venice decides to help as well. After making the shelter, Venice gets Winki and Aidan. She tells them to keep their eyes open because there might be an idol. Also, she warns Winki because she knows she has been talking a lot back at Valifaty and she doesn't want her to ruin her chances. Aidan feels shocked and quickly nods to Venice, not wanting to argue with her. Kathlenea and Chris are talking as well. Chris feels like he's on the bottom, again. Kathlenea says he shouldn't worry. She might know a way to survive. Exile Island Tristan arrives at Exile Island. He sees a note. It says that their is an idol hidden somewhere. He has until tomorrow night to find it. Challenge Fanatovana, Valifaty and Fifohazana arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. The three tribes have to run through a maze. At the end of the maze, there is a puzzle plank. They need to get a ball rolling and need to put it in the place. First two tribes to do this win immunity while the third tribe goes to tribal. Survivors ready? GO! The three tribes run into the maze. Fanatovana gets out of the maze really quick. Chelsea works on the puzzle plank. Fifohazana is second at the puzzle plank with Winki doing it. Winki struggles right off the bat, having Aidan taking it over who struggles as well. Valifaty arrives just at the moment when Chelsea gets the ball in the hole, making Fanatovana win immunity. It's then Chris for Fifohazana and Marty for Valifaty. In a close battle, Marty gets second place for Valifaty, sending Fifohazana to tribal council. For winning, Fanavotana gets sandwiches. Two for each one of them. Fanatovana The five members of Fanatovana enjoy their sandwiches. Indiana says that it was about time to get proper food after the disgusting meals M.J cooked at tribe, making fun of the person who defended her earlier in the game. Elijah doesn't believe his earns, calling Indiana the most disrespectful woman on earth. He really starts to get pissed off and walks away. Indiana says he is a hothead. While Burke and Liz stay with Indiana, Chelsea checks on Elijah. He tells Chelsea he's about to punch her in the face. Chelsea tells him to calm down and to just relax. The moment they lose, they will vote Indiana out. Valifaty Marty feels like he's dancing on the moon. First he has all the attention and now he's loved for winning the challenge. M.J makes some rice to celebrate their victory while Marc and Peter talk with Marty. Elizabeth says that she's feeling lonely since Cristiano's vote-off, expressing all her feelings to M.J who is still cooking. M.J says that she should get over it and fight for the win. For both her and Cristiano. Elizabeth says that's true, thanking M.J. Fifohazana The moment the five from Fifohazana take foot on the beach, they all go their own way to strategize and make sure they don't get voted out. Venice takes Winki aside again, asking for her to swear on her life she won't vote her out. Out of reflex, Winki does so. Winki however decides to screw Venice. She's done with her bossy attitude and she won't let her dictate her the whole game. She goes to Kathlenea and Chris and ask to vote for Venice. Kathlenea doesn't know if they should trust Winki but she says they're good with that. Back at camp, when everyone returned, Venice decides to play truth or dare in order to see what the people's plans are. The game is fun until Venice asks Winki truth or dare. Winki says truth. Venice asks if Winki is gonna vote her. Winki starts turning red, blushing. She says she doesn't, making Kathlenea and Chris look at each other. Venice grins. Exile Island Tristan has been looking everywhere but didn't manage to find the idol. He decides to give up and gets some sleep. He then heads to the tribal council. Tribal Council Venice, Winki, Kathlenea, Chris and Aidan arrive at tribal council. Tristan sits at the jury bench, watching the tribal going on. Jeff asks Aidan how it feels to be on the new tribe. Aidan says it's refreshing, having worked on the shelter and made new contacts. Jeff then asks Winki what should be done tonight. As she looks at Venice, she says people should do whatever they planned to do. Venice looks back at Winki, glaring. Winki thinks back to when Indiana gave her the idol. The players then vote. Jeff is about to read the votes as Winki stands up and says she is gonna play her idol since she feels that she might get votes tonight. Venice grins as Winki hands Jeff the idol. Jeff announces that this hidden immunity idol is fake, making Winki feel even worse. . . . First vote... . . . Venice . . . Winki . . . Winki . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate . . . . . . Winki (4-1) Winki nods her head, grabbing her stuff. Venice looks at Aidan, nodding. Kathlenea looks at Chris, both feeling bad. Winki then grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She wishes the players good luck. Venice shows her middle finger at Winki, making Aidan laugh. Tristan joins Fifohazana. Votes Venice voted Winki: "Loose lips sink ships, you have chosen the wrong girl to mess with. I knew you were a two-faced sheep and I'm glad I could take you out. Never underestimate the queen!" Aidan voted Winki: "Why'd you betray us? We were in the majority, dumb b*tch ahaha." Kathlenea voted Winki: "No idea whether to trust you or not. My gut says there is a plan going on. Why would you want us to vote Venice? To idol me or Chris out? Sorry but I have to do this." Chris voted Winki: "Just to be sure nothing sketchy is going on." Winki voted Venice: "You made me feel bad, humiliated me though the bones and you have laughed about me behind my back. I'm so happy to be writing your name down whether you're going home or not." Final Words "It's fine, really. It's the risk I took. At least, I didn't let myself getting manipulated this time. That's what my second chance was about. Be a strong independent woman in this game. Even if I leave early, I accomplished my task." - Winki, 16th Fifohazana Back at tribe, Tristan asks how Venice and Winki came into such a sticky situation. Venice says that Tristan should mind his own business, being annoyed by Tristan's presence. Tristan says Venice is acting like a huge b*tch and if she wants to survive, she has to be more nice. Venice then comes back with saying that Tristan should be quiet since he is the one going next. The next morning, Kathlenea and Chris talk about the recent activities. Kathlenea feels guilty for taking out Winki since she was real with them after all. Chris agrees however they are still in the game and they had to play it safe. Kathlenea agrees. Fanatovana Elijah and Burke talk about Indiana. Elijah says that he rather works with Chelsea and Liz than Indiana. Burke says he does too, being tired of Indiana. He made a mistake by bonding with her. Indiana picked a new target to complain to, Liz. Liz allows her to complain even when Liz is getting sick of it. Chelsea notices this and takes Liz for a swim, not inviting Indiana. Indiana is speechless and runs into the woods. Chelsea says that Liz has to learn to stand up for herself, especially towards Indiana. Liz says she's right and just feels like she is playing a bad game. Chelsea says she doesn't. Liz makes a confessional stating that she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Last time she had to vote for Andrea and that cost her a million dollars. She has to play sweet. Valifaty Different from the other two tribes, the vibe is pretty good at Valifaty. M.J, Elizabeth, Peter, Marc and Marty all agreed on fishing. Marty teaches Elizabeth and Peter how to fish while M.J is looking for fish around. Out of nowhere, Marty gets a fish and it's a big one. The members of Valifaty are super stoked. Marty has been their hero lately. This doesn't get unnoticed with Marc, who feels like Marty is having a too easy run at the moment. Back at camp, the players are eating the fish. Marty states that he hopes they keep on winning challenges so they can stay together as one tribe. While M.J and Peter agree in excitement, Marc and Elizabeth glare at each other. Challenge Fanatovana and Valifaty arrive at the challenge area, followed by Fifohazana. Some players are shocked to see that Winki got voted off, especially Indiana. Jeff then asks Fanavotana and Valifaty to sit out one person each. Indiana sits out for Fanatovana and Marc sits out for Valifaty. For this challenge, the three tribes have to slide down from a slide. Then they need to run and balance on a pole. After they did that, they need to get through a little maze, made of poles. Then they reach the finish. Two tribes to finish first win immunity while the tribe that comes in last has to go to tribal council. Survivors ready? GO! The three tribes run as fast as they can. Fanatovana has an early lead again but Valifaty catches up quickly. Fifohazana struggles thanks to Tristan and Kathlenea. Valifaty gets a big lead thanks to the maze, and reach the finish the fastest. Valifaty wins immunity plus a big bucket of chicken wings. Marc feels very useless but is still happy to win chicken wings just like his tribe. Fanatovana reaches the finish as second, meaning Fifohazana loses for a second straight time. Valifaty Valifaty is celebrating a party again. Elizabeth says she has never had such great chicken wings. M.J states that it feels like heaven while Marc keeps being quiet. Peter and Marty talk about how they had amazing dishes, first fish and now chicken. Marc makes a confessional saying he feels a bit down. He feels unimportant now Marty gets all attention. He also feels like Elizabeth only cares for M.J now. Maybe he has to start bonding with Peter after all? Fanatovana Indiana feels exhausted despite sitting out. As she lays down, Chelsea and Elijah are looking at her and frown. Elijah makes a confessional, saying that they maybe should've thrown the challenge in order to get rid off her. In the woods, Chelsea decides to look for the idol because there has to be one. She knows no one found it back at their original tribe. As she walks around the woods, she sees something. As she grabs it she sees it's just a note. It says that the idol is only obtainable at midnight. In order to get the idol, you have to stand in front of the shelter at 12 P.M. In order to know when it's 12 P.M, a green light will be seen at where the idol is hidden. Chelsea is super excited, she can get the idol now and as long as no one knows about this twist, no one will get the idol apart from her. Fifohazana Right at camp, Venice talks with Kathlenea and asks her for safety. Kathlenea states that she feels conflicted since Venice has been really rude towards some people. Venice apologizes and begs her to get Chris to vote with her for Tristan. Kathlenea is worried. Chris, who has been talking with Tristan, warns Kathlenea for Venice's manipulative attitude. Kathlenea knows it, having dealt with Cristiano already. Kathlenea feels like it's time to get rid off the second manipulative game player. Venice talks with Aidan. Venice knows she can count on Aidan as her right hand man. Venice says that something doesn't feel right. She worries about changing the plan last minute. Tribal Council Tristan, Venice, Aidan, Kathlenea and Chris enter tribal council. Jeff asks Tristan how it felt to be exiled. Tristan said it sucked, making Chris laugh. He explains that he had been looking for the so called idol but it was nowhere to be found. Jeff then asks Venice how she feels. Venice says she feels like she's on the chopping block. She says the players should keep her because she's stronger and more useful. The players then vote and Jeff reveals the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Venice . . . Venice . . . Tristan . . . Tristan 2 votes Tristan, 2 votes Venice, 1 vote left... . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate... . . . . . . Venice (3-2) Venice looks pissed even though she knew she would get votes. She shouts at Tristan, saying he is the worst player ever. Tristan comes back with saying he is at least still in the game and she is gone early again, giving her the feeling she failed. Venice screams in anger, grabbing her torch angrily and gets it snuffed by Jeff who tries not to laugh. Votes Kathlenea voted Venice: "Nice try but nope! Bye Venice." Tristan voted Venice: "This one is for Molisha and for Winki. They didn't deserve to go home before you." Chris voted Venice: "This wasn't tuff at all. Thank god I'm staying alive another day." Venice voted Tristan: "You tried me, and you're gonna see what will happen when you try me. You made one big mistake and that's gonna make you pay." Aidan voted Tristan: "Are all these players stupid? Why go for our own people, we could've taken out the duo from the other tribe easily. UGH!" Final Words "This was coming, I knew it. This sucks so much. Going early sucks but this time I knew I had control. That tribe switch killed me. I could've survived till the merge on our original tribe. I hate survivor. See you never!" - Venice, 15th Place